Attack Of The Heart
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Final Chapter is up When life throws Harm many curve balls, how will he handle it?
1. Bad Day

(A/N: this is going to be a very different story, then any of you have ever read before. This is also going to be one of my longest fics. It might be a little boring now, and the title may make no sense, but don't worry, you'll see where I'm going soon. There are many spoilers for this, but there are to many to name. Please read and review.)  
  
(Jen Carter's POV)  
  
I hated hospitals; the antiseptic smell, the white walls. This was the only part of my job that I hated. Working at child and family services, I often had to come and talk to kids or families here. Sighing, I strolled down past the nurse's station and found detective Barn's standing outside one of the exam rooms.  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"Fourteen year old boy, beaten unconscious by his step father, his mother was dead by the time we found them."  
  
"Do you have the step father in custody?"  
  
"No. The neighbor, called heard the screaming and called it in. We got the statement from the boy a little while ago. He kept asking me to call a Harmon Rabb."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The boy said he was a friend of the family."  
  
"Does he have a number?"  
  
"No, he said that he knew where he worked though," She said handing me the paper.  
  
"Right, what's the kid's name?"  
  
"Josh. Josh Pendry."  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
The Admiral was pissed this morning, and he was gunning for me. The damn Hastings case had gone to the press, and now there was going to be hell to pay, not to mention the fact that I was ten minutes late. I should have gone in with Mac instead of sleeping in.  
  
"Sir, the Admiral wanted to see you as soon as you got in," Tiner said taking my cover and brief case.  
  
"Are Sturgis and Mac already there?"  
  
"Went in five minutes ago."  
  
"Damn. Thanks Tiner."  
  
I knocked, and then went in, snapping to attention in front of the Admiral.  
  
"Nice of you to join us Rabb."  
  
"Sorry sir, there was a traffic accident this morning and-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Now that we're all here, maybe we can get down to business."  
  
Just then Tiner knocked on the door, and stuck his head in. "Sir, Captain Rabb has a phone call."  
  
"Take a message Tiner, we're in a meeting."  
  
"Sir, the caller is from child and family services."  
  
My jaw dropped to the floor, and I could feel everyone looking at me.  
  
"What line?" the Admiral asked.  
  
"One sir."  
  
The Admiral handed me the phone, and pushed the button.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I looked at my husband, while he took the call. After only a few minutes talking to the person, his face paled and his jaw dropped.  
  
"What? Where is his mother? Oh I see. Yes. Yes. I'll be down there as soon as I can, thank you."  
  
He handed the phone back to the Admiral, and stood there a moment.  
  
"Sir I need to request emergency leave."  
  
"Something wrong Rabb?"  
  
"Harm?" I asked.  
  
"Sir, can I explain latter? I really need to get going."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
He snapped to attention, glancing quickly at me, tell me he would call me latter, before he left.  
  
"Any idea what that was about Colonel?"  
  
"No idea, sir."  
  
"Child and family services calling Harm? I wonder what that was about." Sturgis mussed aloud.  
  
We continued the meeting, but my mind was still on that call that Harm got. Why would child and family services be calling Harm? What wasn't he telling me?  
  
TBC 


	2. Little Boy Black And Blue

(A/N: Disclaimers same as in last chapter. I'm thinking about changing the title, cause it's kinda of dumb, and will make no sense till the last few chapters. Don't think this one thing alone will be what this fic is about, because it's not. There will be many things going on in this story, and there will be many chapters. Please read and review, even if it's just to tell me it sucks.)  
  
(Fade in)  
  
(Josh's POV)  
  
Yesterday they told me mom was dead. Not like I would have expected she wasn't, or anything. I hated Jim; I hated how he treated me and how he treated mom. The only reason I can think of that she married him was that he hated the Navy. The Navy killed his brother, and now he said he wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole.  
  
When the lady from children and family services talked to me a little while ago, she asked me a lot of questions, and wanted to know a lot about Harm. Who he was, and did I think he could take care of me. I knew he could, but didn't know if he wanted to. I was on my own now, no relatives or anything. If Harm didn't take me in, I would have to go a group home or something till I was eighteen. God I hoped that didn't happen, a group home made my family look like the Brady family.  
  
When Jim and Mom got married, they went to Vegas for the weekend and got hitched. They didn't even bother to tell me about it until it was too late. So being a fourteen year old who hated his mother and stepfather, I did the only thing I could think of. I went out for a bunch of extra curricular activities, and kept my grades high. I remembered what Admiral Chegwidden told me when I was ten. He told me the way to the academy, was keeping my grades high, and my nose clean.  
  
Well it was kind of hard to keep your nose clean when it was bruised up so much. Mom and Jim went out drinking a lot, and when they came home, if the house wasn't clean, or I didn't make dinner, I would get in big trouble. I would get yelled at by mom, and then when she left, I would get beat by Jim. He was careful, and never hit me in the face. And whenever I told mom, she would never believe me. I think she was too scared to.  
  
I never mentioned how much I wanted to go to the academy in to mom or Jim, because I knew they wouldn't here of it. Not like it mattered now. I never stopped thinking about Harm, or how much he cared for me and mom. I still didn't understand why mom and Jim broke up; maybe it had to do with the Tiger cruise. I know Harm lied to her, and I know how much mom hates when people lie to her.  
  
I asked the police officer to call Harm, because I knew he would help me. As I sat there and waited for Harm to come, I wondered what would happen to me. Would I have to live in a foster home? A group home? Would Harm take me in? God, all these questions and no answers.  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
When I got to the right floor of the hospital, I was directed over to the lady from children and family services.  
  
"Mr. Rabb I presume."  
  
"I stuck out my hand, "You must be Ms. Carter, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Josh told me a lot about you."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's fine considering all of the broken bones, and the fact that his mother died."  
  
"Annie is dead?" The officer on the phone didn't tell me that.  
  
"They didn't tell you?"  
  
"No, all they told me is that Josh Pendry was beaten badly by his stepfather, and was asking for me."  
  
"Jim Blake, Josh's stepfather, beat her to death. Apparently Mr. Blake was drunk, beat Josh unconscious and then killed his mother."  
  
"Oh God," I said leaning heavily against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
I took a moment to collect myself, before looking at her again. "Is Josh okay?"  
  
"He'll need to be kept in the hospital for a few days until he heals, but he should be fine."  
  
"Do they have the stepfather in custody?"  
  
"No, the police are looking for him right now."  
  
"Is he any threat to Josh?  
  
"I don't think so. Usually in these kind of cases, the guy skips town."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Sure, but I need to ask you something first."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Would you consider taking Josh in?"  
  
"You mean like adopting him?"  
  
"Yes. Josh has spoken very highly of you, and I hoped this would be something that you would both want."  
  
"What would have to happen?"  
  
"Well I would have to visit your home, and talk to a few people. Are you married?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, and then there would be a hearing, and a judge would decide what was best for Josh, since he is still a minor."  
  
"I would have to talk this over with my wife before I answered that, but this is something I would like to see happen."  
  
She dug through her purse, and handed me her card. "Give me a call, after you and you wife talk things over, and we can discuses things further. Did you and your wife plan on having kids?"  
  
"She's six months pregnant with our first."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. Which room is his?"  
  
"203. He's expecting you."  
  
I shook her hand, "thanks again."  
  
"No problem. I hope this all works out for the best. Josh seems like a nice kid."  
  
"I know."  
  
As I headed down to Josh's room, this whole situation started to really sink in. Josh was an orphan. No mother, no father, no one to watch over him. (A/N: Remember that episode called "Someone to watch over Annie?" Thought this would kinda go with that.)  
  
TBC 


	3. No One To Watch Over Josh

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, my internet has been screwed up. Disclaimers, same as in last chapter, please read and review.)  
  
Fade in  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I hesitated a minute before going into Josh's room. What was I going to say to him? I took a deep breath, opened the door, he turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi," I said taking a chair right next to his bed.  
  
My heart dropped into my stomach when I got a good look at him. He had a black eye and countless bruises on his face. His left arm was in a sling, and he had a bandage above his other eye.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks."  
  
"Like hell it is!" I said louder then I meant to.  
  
If he was startled by my tone, he hid it well. He grabbed a cup of water, and took a long slow drink, before answering me.  
  
"I guess the social service's lady talked to you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"That you were hurt very badly, and that your mom died. I'm so sorry Josh."  
  
"You know I'm not as sorry as I really want to be."  
  
"Your mom didn't hit you, did she?"  
  
"No, she left that part to Jim."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's okay. But when you feel like talking, you know you can always talk to me."  
  
"Right, I'll give you a call from the orphanage."  
  
"That's enough Mr. Pendry," I said.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"It's okay Josh."  
  
"So who did you marry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He pointed to the ring on my left hand.  
  
"Do you remember Mac? We got married about two years ago."  
  
"Yeah I remember her. She's nice."  
  
"Josh, what do you think about coming to live with Mac and me?"  
  
"Really," he said with enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"I'll have to talk it over with Mac, but yeah I would like you to come and live with us, if that's what you want."  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"Alright buddy," I said standing up. "You sit tight, and I'll check on you latter. Is there anything you need?"  
  
"Do you think you can go to my house, and get my music? My CD's and CD player are in my room on my desk."  
  
"Sure. Just sit tight, and don't harass the nurses. I'll be back later."  
  
"Thanks Harm."  
  
I smiled at him, before exiting the room. How was I going to explain all this to Mac? Oh hi honey, Josh Pendry was beaten by his stepfather, and his mother was killed, and I want him to come live with us. Yeah, that'll work for sure.  
  
I ran my hand through my hair, and pulled out my cell phone. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mac."  
  
"Harm, is everything okay? What-"  
  
"Everything is fine Mac, and I was hoping we could talk about it over lunch, can you get a break?"  
  
"Sure. How about we meet at Jill's in ten?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Is everything okay Harm?"  
  
"I'll see you in ten Mac," I said hanging up the phone. I called the police officer I spoke to and got permission to go pick up a few things for Josh. As I jotted down the address, it really started to hit me, that I might be adopting a fourteen year old boy. How was I going to explain this to Mac?  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I was worried about Harm, not about not having any idea what was going on, but the fact that he was early for our lunch date, worried me even more.  
  
"What's going on Harm?"  
  
"Can we order first? I didn't get anything to eat this morning."  
  
"Sure."  
  
After we placed our orders, I questioned him again. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes, before he answered me.  
  
"I got a call from child and family services this morning. Josh Pendry was found beaten unconscious in his home last night. By the time the police got there, Annie was dead. There are looking for the step father right now. "  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"They called me, because Josh was asking for me. He was hurt pretty bad, broken bones, and a lot of bruises. I talked to Ms. Carter, the social worker, and she asked me if I would consider adopting Josh. I talked to Josh about it, and he said would want to. I told him and Ms. Carter that I would have to talk to you about it first."  
  
"Harm, I don't know what to say. Adopt Josh?"  
  
"Please tell you'll think about it. Mac, a long time ago, I promised Luke that I would watch over Annie and Josh if anything happened to them, and I know I have screwed up, but I can't abandon him now. He has no where else to go Mac, no family or anything."  
  
I took his hands in mine, and tried to read the hurt that was etched across his face.  
  
"Okay. Let's adopt him, Harm."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Harm smiled, and leaned over to kiss me.  
  
"Let's go tell him. We'll have to call Ms. Carter and set up an appointment."  
  
"What will we have to do?"  
  
As Harm explained to me the process for adopting Josh, I could tell how exited and relieved that he was. We left our lunch half eaten, and headed to the hospital to talk to Josh.  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
I shoved some papers in brief case, and was just about to head out for the day, when another agent came in, and handed me a folder. Flipping through I stopped dead in my tracks, when I read what it said.  
  
"Oh shit. Not again."  
  
"What do you want to do sir?"  
  
"Get this taken care of once and for all," I said putting the folder in my brief case, and heading up to the directors office.  
  
TBC  
  
(I have new info, about the JAG in two weeks, if anyone is interested, please e mail me.) 


	4. Guilt And No Tears

(A/N: I hope to get all of my chapters (Eleven in counting) out once a day. PLEASE read and review. That is all that keeps me going. (Disclaimers, same as in last chapter) Enjoy  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
Before we head to the hospital, Mac and I stop at Josh's house to pick up a bag for him. Passing the officer at the door, the first thing I saw upon entering the house was the blood on the floor. Mac grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, and I took a few deep breaths to subdue the nausea that was about to overtake me.  
  
"You okay Harm"  
  
"I feel like I'm gonna throw up."  
  
Mac led me over to the stairs and held my arm, as I sat down.  
  
"You gonna be okay, Flyboy?"  
  
I let her down, Mac. I don't regret what I did, but I should have protected them. I should have-"  
  
"Harm, don't do this to yourself. Annie wanted to stay out of her life. Her it's not your fault that she died, or Josh got hurt, it's just something that happened."  
  
I looked at the blood stained floor one more time before looking up at Mac. "I know Mac, but I just can't help what I'm feeling."  
  
"We'll get through it Harm, just don't shut me out," she said taking my hand and sitting down next to me.  
  
"I stopped doing that a long time ago, Sarah. I don't know what I would ever do without you."  
  
"And you're never going to find out. Now how about we get that stuff, and go back to the hospital. I'm sure Josh could use some company."  
  
I kissed her softly on her head, and helped her to her feet. After searching a few rooms, we found Josh's room, and started putting a few things together for him.  
  
"Here," Mac said throwing me a duffle bag. "You get some cloths together for him, and I'll find his CD's."  
  
I was shocked to find that he didn't have a lot of cloths. All of his drawers were half empty.  
  
"Mac, take a look at this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Josh doesn't have a lot of cloths."  
  
"What?" Mac asked walking over to me.  
  
"There aren't a lot of cloths to pack for him."  
  
"I guess we'll have to buy a few things for him," Mac concluded.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Mac? Taking care of a fourteen year old boy isn't going to be easy."  
  
"I know Harm, but we'll manage. We always do. Okay I found his CD's and his CD player, are you finished?"  
  
"Yep, let's go."  
  
Fade out  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
We walked into Josh's room together, as he was pushing his food around on his trey.  
  
"I think that food is for you to eat, not to play with," I said sitting down in the chair next to the bed, with Harm standing next to me.  
  
"Well ma'am, this food should be labeled toxic waste, it tastes nasty. Did you guys talk this over?"  
  
"Yeah, and we decided that it would be good if you came and lived with us." Harm said. I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"You mean it?" Josh said trying to sit up, but stopped midway and grabbed his ribs.  
  
"Are you okay Josh?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just sat up to fast, it's nothing."  
  
"Hey Harm, how about going to get Josh something from the cafeteria? It has to be better then this stuff."  
  
Harm gave me a long look, understanding what I wasn't telling him, and nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back."  
  
After Harm left, I handed Josh his CD's.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What kinds of CD's do you like Josh?"  
  
"I got 'The Calling', 'Oasis', 'Creed', Linkin Park', 'SR71', and stuff like that."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"What?"  
  
He pointed to my stomach.  
  
"How many months are you?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"I'm sure harm is thrilled."  
  
"We both are."  
  
"I'm happy for you guys."  
  
"Thanks. Josh, do you want to talk about what happened?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know my childhood wasn't that great either."  
  
"Did your stepfather beat you, and kill your mother?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Then you have no idea how I feel."  
  
"Josh-"  
  
"Please, Mac, I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay, but if you do-"  
  
"I know, I know. I can talk to you or Harm"  
  
I watched Josh, while he fiddled with his CD's, and wondered what was going on inside his head. Whatever it was, keeping it inside wasn't going to help him. I knew from experience.  
  
Fade out  
  
(A few days latter, Josh's POV)  
  
As I was packing up to leave the hospital, Mac was signing me out, and Harm was talking to Ms. Carter. The judge granted temporary custody to Harm and Mac, and they were waiting on a hearing to decided custody. For me it was a dream coming true. I knew Harm and Mac would never hurt me, and that was what I needed, a stable family life. A light knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Is it okay to come in?" Ms. Carter asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So how are you doing Josh?"  
  
"Okay. Where is Harm?"  
  
"He is pulling the car around. Josh, are you sure this is what you want? Once the Rabb's adopt you-"  
  
"Ma'am, this is what I want."  
  
"Okay. The hearing is in a few days, and the judge will be asking you a few questions about what it was like at your house. I want you to be ready to answer those kinds of questions."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Have you talked to Harm or Mac at all?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Then good luck Josh, I'll get in touch with you in a few days," she handed me a card, "you call me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Bye Josh."  
  
"Bye."  
  
A few minutes after she left, Harm stuck his head in the door.  
  
"You ready, pal?"  
  
"I took one last look around the hospital room, and grabbed my duffle bag. "Let's go."  
  
Fade out  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
I sank into my seat on the jet, and waited for the other agent to get on board. Once he sat down, I bombarded him with questions. I hated the fact that he knew more about this case then I did.  
  
"What do you got Bill?"  
  
"The three men are being cared for at the base hospital. Your man has a leg injury that had to be operated on. They won't release him for a few days."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"All have malnutrition, and other old injuries. They are being held for a few days to."  
  
"What are the Russians saying?"  
  
"That they had no idea."  
  
"That figures. Are they being guarded?"  
  
"Yes sir, two marine guards on each of them."  
  
"Were they debriefed?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And has the President been informed?"  
  
"Yes sir, the director called him yesterday, he was not happy about it. The President wants them home before the press gets wind of this."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Mr. Webb, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is this man so important to you?"  
  
"I owe him; and I owe his son."  
  
TBC 


	5. The Hearing

(A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews that I have gotten so far. Please keep reading and reviewing! Same disclaimers apply. The song I used doesn't belong to me, I'm just kinda borrowing it.)  
  
Fade in  
  
(Josh's POV)  
  
(Three weeks later.)  
  
Living with Harm and Mac hasn't been that bad. They enrolled me in school for September, and got me whole bunch of cloths and stuff. They laid down the rules right away. I would have a curfew, chores to do, and when school started I would have to do my homework as soon as I got home, and leave it out for them to check.  
  
Last Saturday, we all took a trip up to Virginia Beach, and Harm taught me how to surf. It surprised me that Harm knew how to surf. He said growing up in California that was about the only thing kids did. It took me both days to get the hang of it, but it was worth it. I never knew how fun surfing was.  
  
Harm and I talked about how I could get into the Academy, and my dream to become a naval aviator. We laid it all out on paper, and I didn't even realize it took so much work on my part to get into the Academy. But Harm assured me that I had a lot of people in my corner, and if I did well in school, did a lot of extracurricular activities and kept my nose clean, I would have a good chance of getting in.  
  
Today was the day of the hearing. I straighten my tie once more, and headed downstairs. Harm and Mac were both wearing their uniforms, and we waiting for me by the door.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Mac asked straightening my tie.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get my CD player."  
  
By the time I got outside Harm and Mac were waiting in the car. I turned on my CD player loud, while Harm and Mac talked about a case. I tried not to think about what was going to happen at the hearing, even though Harm and Mac went over with me hundred times. I tried not to think that this judge could send me to live in a foster home. I closed my eyes, and let the music take me away.  
  
I am grounded  
  
But I have wings to fly  
  
I just don't use them  
  
I just look up in the sky  
  
And keep 'em hidden  
  
Bound up in a coat and tie  
  
'Til the world is ready for a man with wings to fly  
  
But I will fly someday  
  
I'll break these feet of clay  
  
Then I'll be on my way  
  
My way  
  
I am feeling  
  
Though I do not shed a tear  
  
My eyes are dusty  
  
Though I have faced my fear of fears  
  
I am shaken by the coming on of the years  
  
I am a feeling man but I cannot shed a tear  
  
But I will cry someday  
  
I'll break these eyes of clay  
  
Then I'll be on my way, my way  
  
Someday  
  
Oh someday  
  
  
  
I was broken out of my reverie by Harm shaking my shoulder.  
  
"Josh, we're here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I turned off my CD player, and got out of the car. I wiped the corner of my eye, before the tear fell. I won't cry; not now.  
  
We didn't go into a courtroom, like I thought we would. We went into a big conference room, with a big table, and lots of chairs. Ms. Carter and the police detective were there, along with two other ladies I didn't know. I assumed that the older looking one was the judge.  
  
The older lady stood and shook hands with Harm and Mac. When she finally faced me, I could tell she was looking me over.  
  
"And you must be Josh. It's nice to meet you, I'm Judge Linda Bliss. I'm going to ask you few questions okay, and then I'll talk to the Rabb's, okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," I said very politely. I hated when people talked to me like I was a seven year old, but I kept my tongue in check.  
  
"What a polite young man," she said putting a hand on my shoulder and guiding me to the chair in between Harm and Mac.  
  
"Josh, this Carry Bine, she is a psychologist. She offered to come and sit in on this hearing," the Judge explained.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Josh we have to tape this meeting, so any thing that you say can be used against your stepfather. Why don't you start by telling us a little bit about what went on at your house?"  
  
I squirmed in my seat, and Harm laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.  
  
"When I got up in the morning, I made sure to get out of the house early, before anyone woke up. Mornings were the worst."  
  
"Why?" Ms. Bine asked  
  
"Because Jim would be hung over, and any little noise I made when he got up, was too loud for him."  
  
"What would happen, if you made a loud noise?" The Judge asked.  
  
"Once I was getting down a bowl to make breakfast, and I accidentally dropped the bowl, and it broke. H- He came in, when I was trying to clean the mess up, and smacked me. I fell back and hit my head against the edge of the counter. He called me a lot of names, and told me I wasn't worth shit. Sorry ma'am."  
  
"That's okay Josh. I've heard worse language before. Did your head bleed?"  
  
"Yeah, I skipped school that day, because I knew they would ask me what happened. I hid out in the woods until dark."  
  
"Can you show me where you hit your head?"  
  
I pointed to the two inch mark behind my head, and everyone crowed around to see it.  
  
"Did you stepfather hit you a lot?"  
  
"When he was drinking, yes he did hit me a lot."  
  
"Did you Mom ever hit you?" Ms. Carter asked.  
  
"No, she just yelled at me a lot."  
  
"What kinds of things did she say?" The Judge asked.  
  
"When she was drunk, she would say things like how much trouble I was, and how sometimes she wished I was dead, just like my Dad. She was really drunk when she said that."  
  
I looked over at Harm, who looked really pale, but the judge called my attention back to her.  
  
"Only a few more questions Josh, you are doing really well. Josh can you tell me why you asked the police detective to call Mr. Rabb?"  
  
"I knew Harm lived around here, and I knew he would help me. He and my Dad were best friends, and after my dad died Harm used to come around a lot and play with me."  
  
"Do you like living with the Rabb's?"  
  
"Yeah, Harm and Mac took me up to Virginia Beach last weekend, and Harm taught me how to surf."  
  
"That must have been fun," Ms Bine said.  
  
"It was."  
  
"Ma'am I have Josh's hospital records, showing many old scars and bruises." Ms. Carter said handing the Judge the folder.  
  
The Judge flipped through the folder, and shook her head. She turned to me and smiled, "Josh you did a really good job. Why don't you go wait outside so I can talk to the Rabb's for a bit."  
  
I nodded, and got a reassuring smile from both Harm and Mac, as I left the room.  
  
As soon as sat on the bench in the hall, I pulled out my CD player and turned it on again. Ten minutes later, they called me back into the room.  
  
"Well Josh, after talking with Harm and Mac, I have decided to grant them permanent custody of you."  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. The adoption papers could take up to a year to go through, but you guys are now a family."  
  
Harm and Mac came up and hugged me, while the other ladies congratulated me. After we left, Harm and Mac explained that they had to stop in at work and update the Admiral. Harm was quiet on the way to JAG, and I knew what he was thinking. He was feeling bad about what happened, and is feeling guilty that he wasn't there to help. But instead of saying something, I just turned up my music louder. I would talk to him about it later.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
The only noise in the car on the way to JAG, was the sound of Josh's CD player. This should have been a happy day for us, but I knew it was half and half for Harm. Hearing Josh's testimony about what happened made my own stomach turn, as I remembered my own sordid past.  
  
But I knew it was different for Harm. For him it was guilt. Not being there to protect Josh against his stepfather and his mother was killing him inside.  
  
"Talk to me Harm," I said quietly, not wanting to get Josh's attention. Harm sighed, stealing a quick glace at Josh in the rear view mirror before answering.  
  
"I just don't know how Annie could do that to him, wishing he was dead like Luke. I knew Annie, Mac. She wasn't that kind of person."  
  
"Alcohol changes people Harm."  
  
"I know it does Mac, but I still can't believe it."  
  
"It's going to be okay Harm, you'll see, it'll get better."  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that Mac," he said taking my hand. "I'm gonna hold you to that."  
  
Fade out  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
After seeing the Admiral, and talking to Sturgis, Bud, and Harriet, we were finally ready to head home, when I caught sight of Singer and my brother by her office.  
  
"There's an interesting sight," Mac said.  
  
"Yeah, they seem to be getting real close."  
  
"Didn't you warn him about her?"  
  
"I did, but he won't listen."  
  
"Maybe he sees something on her that we don't."  
  
"I don't know, but if she hurts him-"  
  
"Harm your brother is smart. You just have to trust his judgment."  
  
"I know Mac."  
  
"Good, now let's go home. Josh and I are starving."  
  
"Yes ma'am," I said and laughed. It felt good to be laughing after all of this. I glanced back at my brother and Singer as they went into the break room laughing. If she hurt him, she would regret it.  
  
TBC  
  
(Notice how my chapters are getting longer? Isn't that interesting?) 


	6. Baby Mine

(A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews so far and please keep them coming! Disclaimers same as in last chapter. Please read authors note at the bottom.)  
  
Fade in  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
"Okay Sergei, yeah, I'll see you then." I said hanging up the phone.  
  
"Was that Sergei?" Harm asked, coming up behind me.  
  
"Yeah, he said he wants to come over later to share some big news."  
  
"Big news?"  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"My dreams are coming true! He's breaking up with Singer!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Right Harm, in your dreams."  
  
"What? It could happen."  
  
"We'll have to wait and see."  
  
"My brother is smart; he'll do the right thing."  
  
"The Rabb code of honor?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing the back of my neck.  
  
"Where is Josh?"  
  
"Out front; he made a new friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That kid down the street, what's his name?"  
  
"Nick Bentley, he's about Josh's age."  
  
"That's right," he said while his hands moved up to cover my stomach. "Junior is really active today isn't he?" Harm mussed while rubbing my stomach.  
  
"He's been kicking me all morning."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Some."  
  
Harm moved around to face my stomach. "Hey little guy, take it easy on your mom, we want you to come out just as much as you do, but it wont be long now."  
  
As Harm continued to talk to the baby, I ran my hands through his short hair, marveling at how good my life was.  
  
"Did you talk to your mom today?"  
  
"Briefly."  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"About as well as can be expected."  
  
"It must be so hard on her."  
  
"It's been two years since Frank died, and she still hasn't come out of this shell she locked herself in."  
  
(A/N: Sorry to all Frank fans, but having him alive in this story line would make things very complicated later.)  
  
"Was it hard on her when your Dad went down?"  
  
"Yes, but she didn't know if he was alive or not."  
  
"It's not easy losing two husbands."  
  
"Is she still coming over for dinner on Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah, she's looking forward to seeing Josh."  
  
"I know those guys will get along."  
  
"Me too," he said while moving his hands up to my neck to massage there.  
  
"Does that feel good?"  
  
"Mmhmm," I said covering his hands with mine. He brushed his lips on the back of my neck, as I gave out a low moan. Just as things we starting to heat up between us, we were interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
"That would be Sergei," Harm said. Harm grabbed my hand, as we walked to the door. As soon as the door opened, Sergei rushed in.  
  
"Big brother, I have such wonderful news!"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down! Why don't we go sit down, and you can tell us what your big news is," Harm said laughing.  
  
"Sergei did you see Josh outside?"  
  
"Yes he was playing catch with another boy."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So what is you big news Sergei?" Harm asked, once we were seated.  
  
"Loren and I are going to have a baby!"  
  
After a long silence I tried to say something.  
  
"Sergei-" I tried but I was speechless.  
  
"Isn't that great?" He asked, not aware of the expressions on our faces.  
  
"Sergei, I don't know what to say," Harm finally managed.  
  
"Aren't you happy for us?"  
  
"Sergei are you positive that she is pregnant?" I asked to avoid Harm from answering.  
  
"Yes, Loren and I went to her doctor, and she confirmed it. We are going to have a baby!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked.  
  
"We are going to get married."  
  
I looked over at Harm who by this time had gone pale.  
  
"Harm, are you okay?"  
  
"Sergei what in the hell were you thinking!" Harm yelled.  
  
"I don't understand big brother, I thought-"  
  
"Sergei I don't think I can talk to you now," Harm said as he ran upstairs.  
  
As soon as Harm ran upstairs, I tried to comfort Sergei, but he bolted for the door, and ran to his car. Josh shot me a questioning glare, but continued playing with his friend. I closed the door, and decided to go see about Harm.  
  
I found him in his study looking at the pictures on his wall. He was looking intently at the one of Sergei and him taken in Russia when they first met.  
  
"What in the hell happened, Mac?"  
  
"Well Harm, I don't think I need to explain to you what it takes to make a baby."  
  
"Not that, but why-"  
  
He stopped and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Look, why don't I call Sergei, and see if he and Singer will come over for dinner Saturday night, so we can all sit down and talk this over reasonably. It won't help for you to yell at him again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I took his hand and linked his fingers through mine. "Harm, things are going to work out okay, you'll see."  
  
He sat down dejectedly on the floor, and took a few deep breaths. I noticed that he seemed paler then before. "Harm, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Mac."  
  
"You don't look so good," I said reaching up to feel his head. He swatted my hand away and stood up. Once he helped me to my feet, he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"I love you Sarah."  
  
"I love you to Harm," I said, but I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something with him just wasn't right.  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
After a long flight, I finally landed at the airport in Russia. Bill and I were immediately escorted to the base hospital to see the men.  
  
"You must be agent Webb. I'm Dr. Hicks; I have been looking after the men that were brought in."  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"Doing amazingly well, they should be ready for discharge in a few days."  
  
"And what about this man," I asked handing him a folder.  
  
"His leg is healing very well. He does need to get some rehab back in the states, but he should be walking just fine soon."  
  
"What room is he in?  
  
"204. The marine you have guarding him, have been updating him on the thirty years that he missed."  
  
"He is doing what?" Bill shouted.  
  
I grabbed Bill's jacket before the doctor answered, "Get him out of there!"  
  
"Yes sir," Bill said running down the hall.  
  
"This man must mean a great deal to you." Dr. Hicks mussed.  
  
"Frankly doctor, it's none of your business."  
  
When I got to room 204, Bill was gone, but the marine guard was back at his post. I showed my identification, and opened the door. He was sitting in a wheelchair facing the window. When he finally faced me, he sighed, and turned his chair towards me.  
  
"You must be Webb. They told me that you have been looking for me for a long time."  
  
"I wasn't the only one, lieutenant."  
  
TBC  
  
(I think I have to emphasize the point, that this story is like no other I have written, and maybe like no other that you have read. If you all know who Webb is talking to please e mail me your guess. I didn't plan on telling you for a few more chapters, but if you guys already know, then there is no point in keeping it a secret. Please read and review.) 


	7. Blood and Tears

(Sorry for not getting this posted yesterday, driving school ran late. Disclaimers, see last chapter, and please don't forget to read and review.)  
  
Fade in  
  
(Josh's POV)  
  
Today being the first day of 9th grade, I was nervous as it was. But all day I had the weirdest feeling that I was being watched. When I had to go outside for gym, there was a blue ford truck, the kind that Jim drives, parked across the street. I dismissed it as just being a coincidence, because I couldn't see the person who was behind the wheel, but I knew something wasn't right.  
  
I chose not to tell my teachers because I didn't want them to think I was crazy, but decided to wait, and mentioned it to Harm and Mac when I got home. The day went relativity slow, mostly the teachers just rambled on about rules, and what to expect. I had Nick in a few of my classes, so the day wasn't a total waste, but I didn't want to freak him out either about the truck.  
  
Nick and I walked home together, and I could have sworn that I saw the truck pass by. I quickened my pace, and practically ran the rest of the way home. By the time I got in the door, I was gasping for breath. I dropped my book bag on the floor, and sat on the steps to catch my breath.  
  
Mac walked in the front room a few seconds later, bombarding me with questions.  
  
"Josh, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I'm okay," I said.  
  
"What happened? Why were you running?"  
  
"I thought I saw Jim's truck today at school, and then I thought I saw the truck following Nick and me home. I thought I was crazy at first, but I had such a weird feeling about it, that I guess I got scared and ran the rest of the way home," I said still gasping for breath.  
  
"Do your ribs hurt?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Take slow deep breaths. Everything is going to be okay. I'll cal the detective, and Harm. I'm sure the detective will have a few questions for you. You did the right thing Josh, by running home. I bet the whole thing was pretty scary."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She put her hand on my shoulder, and my breathing finally calmed down.  
  
"You'll be okay, Josh."  
  
"I know."  
  
(Later that night.)  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
"Once the police detective left, and Harm finally calmed down, we all settled in for the night. Josh went up to bed right after dinner saying something about getting his stuff ready for the morning.  
  
Harm and I loaded our weapons after he went up, and took them to our room with us just in case this guy tried anything. Detective Barns assured us that there would be a police car outside our house, just incase.  
  
It was nearly midnight, and I still couldn't sleep. One of the joys of pregnancy I suppose. After twenty three more minutes, I finally gave up, and went to check on Josh. Half way down the hall, I stopped when I heard what sounded like books falling over. Peaking in Josh's room, I saw a dark figure standing over Josh's bed. The man put his hand over Josh's mouth and was waving something in his face.  
  
Moving in as fast as I could, being eight months pregnant, I pulled the man away from Josh, and gave him a left hook in the stomach. Before I knew it, he had me on the floor, and we were struggling for control of the knife. Josh ran off the bed, and started screaming for Harm, but before he could get into the room, I felt the knife being jammed into my stomach.  
  
(Josh's POV)  
  
The whole thing happened real fast. Mac's scream brought Harm running in. Turning on the light, he tackled Jim, and basically kicked his ass. Finally snapping out of my daze, I ran to get the phone, and some towels. When I got back to my room, Harm's white tee-shirt was covered in blood, as he tried to stop the bleeding. I handed him the towels and dialed 911.  
  
Mac was crying out in pain, as she struggled to stay conscious. Harm held her as best he could, and kept telling her everything would be okay. As soon as the ambulance came, I ran downstairs to meet them, and showed them where she was. The police showed up a few minutes later, and halled Jim away. While the medics were carrying her down the stairs, I gave Harm his shoes and grabbed his cell phone, wallet and keys. He rode in the ambulance with her, while I rode with one of the policemen.  
  
The officer was nice, and didn't ask me a lot of questions, because he knew I was worried about Mac. By the time we got to the hospital, I had answered all his questions, and he helped me find Harm. When I found Harm pacing the waiting room, his arms and shirt were covered in blood.  
  
"Is she okay Harm?"  
  
"I don't know Josh. They took her up to surgery awhile ago, to do an emergency c-section."  
  
"But she's not ready to have the baby yet!"  
  
"I know, but they had to stop the bleeding."  
  
"It's all my fault," I whispered.  
  
Before I knew it, harm picked me up, and sat me down in one of the chairs. He knelt down eye level to me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Josh none of this is your fault. Do you understand me? None of it is your fault. Now come on; I'm going to go get cleaned up, and then we are going to see how Mac is doing.  
  
Harm left me in the surgical waiting room, while he got cleaned up. As I sat there and thought about what Harm said, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Josh is that you? What are doing answering Harm's phone?" Commander Turner asked.  
  
I took a deep breath and told him everything that happened.  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"Surgical waiting room; on the fifth floor."  
  
"I'll be right there," he said and hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Harm asked walking over to me. His arms were a little less red, but his shirt was still covered in blood.  
  
"Commander Turner. I told him what happened, and he said he would be right over."  
  
"You took my cell phone?"  
  
"And your keys; I thought you might need them."  
  
"You know, you were very brave back there."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"You called 911; you got towels, and remembered to get my cell phone, wallet and my keys. That is the character of a future naval aviator."  
  
"Thanks Harm."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the doctor came out to talk us, just as Commander Turner arrived.  
  
"How are they doctor?"  
  
TBC 


	8. Tears and Faith

(You know, I was going to demand ten reviews before I posted the next part, but I was feeling kinda nice, so I decided not to. Aren't I so nice? See last chapter for disclaimers. AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Fade in.  
  
(Sturgis's POV)  
  
The look the doctor had on his face when Harm asked him if Mac and the baby were alright, made my heart drop into my stomach. I knew that look, and it was not a good one.  
  
"Your son is just fine Mr. Rabb. He is going to be watched closely tonight, but I'm sure he is going to be just fine."  
  
"And my wife?"  
  
"The knife room, nicked a vital artery, and she lost a lot of blood. It took us two times to revive her, and she is holding her own now."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Only for a minute, she needs to rest now."  
  
When Harm came back from seeing Mac, I could tell that he wasn't holding up, by how pale he looked. It took some convincing but I finally convinced harm to let me drive the home. The drive was quiet, and I could tell that Josh was asleep in the back seat.  
  
"How you holding up man?"  
  
"I'll be okay."  
  
"I never said congratulations. Congratulations man."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You're a father man."  
  
"I am aren't I?"  
  
"It's a hell of a way to come into the world, but you are now a father."  
  
"I don't want to raise them on my own Sturgis, I don't think I can."  
  
"You can't think like that. Mac is tough, she'll make it. You just got to have a little faith."  
  
"You should have seen her in there Sturgis; she looked so bad with all of those tubes and wires coming out of her."  
  
"She just had a baby man, she's gonna look like that."  
  
"She also had major surgery, Sturgis! Damn it I almost lost her tonight!"  
  
"But you didn't. And if she wouldn't have gone into Josh's room, you probably would have lost him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll call the Admiral in the morning, and tell him what happened."  
  
"It is morning," I said and pointed to the digital clock. Harm grunted and sighed.  
  
"Three in the morning and this day is starting out just as bad as the last."  
  
"Did the doctor say how long Mac would be in the hospital?"  
  
"There going to be in there at least until Friday, for both her and the baby."  
  
"Have you thought of any names yet?"  
  
"We had a few, but nothing definite yet. We thought we had another month to go"  
  
Once we got to his house, I helped Harm get a sleeping Josh into his room. The cops had cleaned up the blood on the floor, and cleaned up a little. Once I was sure Harm was okay, I headed home. I had court at seven tomorrow, I needed to get some sleep.  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
I knew getting these guys out of Russia would be a big problem. The risk of being shot down was too high, but we had to take the risk. I went to sit next Lieutenant Rabb as we cleared Russian air space.  
  
"You okay?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm going home. After thirty years of being away from my wife and son, I'm going home. I don't know if he even remembers me, he was only six years old when I was shot down. I hope to God my wife remarried and gave him a father figure. That's all I ever wanted for him when I knew I wasn't going home, was someone to take care of my wife, and my son. What will I have to go back to?"  
  
"More then you know lieutenant, more then you know."  
  
TBC  
  
(Yes, I know it is short, but I had to get this out so I cam work on the next chapter. You will not want to miss this one. I'm positive after you read it, you will understand the title.) 


	9. At The End Of The Day

(Standard disclaimers apply, please read authors note at the bottom.)  
  
(Saturday Afternoon)  
  
(Josh's POV)  
  
I'm glad this whole thing with Jim is finally coming to an end. After he gets put on trial, he'll be put away for a long time. Mac and the baby came home earlier this morning and they have been sleeping ever since. Everyone had decided to wait on a welcome home party, since Mac was so out of it, because of her medications and all.  
  
Harm has been running up and down the stairs all morning between checking and Mac and the baby, and trying to clean up the house. Since I was out of school for the better part of the week, I spent most of the time at the kitchen table trying to do all of my make up work.  
  
Sergei and lieutenant Singer were suppose to be coming over for dinner tonight, to talk about there whole situation and Harm's mom was suppose to be coming over to met me and see the baby. This was certainty going to be an interesting evening.  
  
Harm was stirring the soup for lunch, when the baby started crying again. Harm let out a long sigh, and I jumped up from the table.  
  
"I'll get him Harm."  
  
"Thanks Josh," Harm said reaching for the Advil.  
  
I knew he wasn't feeling good lately, and I wanted to do as much as I could to help out. I raced up the stairs to get him before Mac woke up, because I knew she wasn't suppose to be getting out of bed.  
  
"Hey there Luke," I cooed picking him up. I was so surprised when Harm and Mac said they wanted to name the baby after my dad. "Come on pal, let's get you downstairs."  
  
I picked up Luke just like Harm showed me how, and carefully carried him downstairs. Harm was waiting in the kitchen, with bottle in hand.  
  
He took Luke into the family room, sat down in his recliner and started to feed him. I grabbed my book from the kitchen and sat across from him on the couch.  
  
It was a pretty comfortable silence between us. Harm was reading the paper, while I was reading my book. Luke had fallen asleep awhile ago, and now it was just us guys relaxing until the big dinner tonight.  
  
After awhile, Harm put Luke up to bed, and started to make dinner, while I stayed on the couch with my book. I was so involved in reading that I never heard Mac come into the room.  
  
"Watcha reading Josh?"  
  
"To Kill A Mocking bird."  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"Well it has nothing to do with killing a mocking bird."  
  
Mac laughed, "Very funny Josh."  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just ready to get this dinner over with."  
  
"Speaking if dinner, it's just about ready," Harm said coming in the room. He dropped a quick kiss on Mac's forehead, before sitting down. They all should be here soon," he said playing with Mac's hair.  
  
"Three more minutes and three seconds, flyboy."  
  
"How do you do that?" I asked, confused.  
  
"She won't tell, believe me, I've tried." Harm said laughing.  
  
Minutes latter the doorbell rang.  
  
"That would be them. I'll get it," Harm said getting up.  
  
Grandma Trish, she told me to call her, Sergei, and Lieutenant Singer, were all ushered into the family room. After the coffee was passed around, we fell into a tense silence. Dinner wasn't ready quite yet, and there was really no safe topic to approach. Finally Sergei spoke.  
  
"Brother, I do not understand. Why is it that you see me making a mistake? I am getting married and going have a baby. What is it you do not understand? I love Loren."  
  
Harm ran his fingers through his short hair, and was about to speak, but Lieutenant Singer cut him off.  
  
"I told you Sergei, it's because of me. He doesn't like me, and thinks you could do better. Isn't the right commander?"  
  
"Lieutenant, if you would let Harm speak for himself, then he could tell you what he is thinking," Mac reprimanded her.  
  
"It's not going to anyone any good, if we all lose our tempers," Grandma Trish added.  
  
Harm sighed, and sat back in the chair. I noticed that he looked a lot paler then he did before. He rubbed his left arm in slow circles, I was about to ask him if he was okay, but Lieutenant Singer spoke again.  
  
"You might be his big brother, but you are not his keeper. He is an American citizen, and he can make decisions for himself! You can't tell him who he can chose and who he can't!"  
  
"That's enough, Lieutenant!" Mac yelled.  
  
Just then the baby started crying. Before Mac got up, I volunteered to get him. I brought him back down, and gave him to Grandma Trish. It felt so weird calling her that.  
  
Lieutenant Singer was about to say something else, but she was interrupted by the doorbell. Mac jumped to answer the door, just to break the silence.  
  
"I'll get it," she said.  
  
I heard the door open, but I didn't hear anything else. After a few minutes of silence, Harm finally looked up, wondering who it was, but before he could say anything, we all heard Mr. Webb coming in.  
  
Mac followed Webb into the family room with the weirdest look on her face. Then I saw why. Standing right behind her was another man. It struck me in the weirdest way, because the man looked a lot like Harm did but older. Could it be? Could this be Harm's dad?  
  
I looked over at Harm, but he was facing the floor breathing kind of heavily. He started rocking back and forth, clutching his arm, but managed to look up at his father. His face was deathly pale, but even that couldn't mask the shock in his eyes.  
  
Grandma Trish, who was standing up, fainted and fell back into Sergei's arms.  
  
Mac ran quickly to Harm's side calling out his name. When she got no answer, she told Lieutenant Singer to call 911.  
  
"What's wrong?" Webb demanded.  
  
"I think he is having a heart attack."  
  
We all watch Harm as he struggled for breath, wondering if he was going to be okay, and what was taking the ambulance so long.  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: You guys get the title now, right? This is a call to all who watch JAG. I missed the 11-20-02 episode, and I know basically what happened, but I want specifics. Did Harm and Mac have this big goodbye seen? What was Harm's reaction when he found out that Sergei was the father? Does anyone else know? Did Harm confront Singer about it? What happened? If anyone can help me out, please e mail me. Thanks.) 


	10. Waiting And Some Explaining

(A/N: So sorry it took me this long to update. Standard disclaimer applies, the song I'm using isn't mine, and I'm just borrowing it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!)  
  
  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
When the paramedics got here and stabilized Harm, I could tell Mac was torn between going with him and staying and figuring out what was going on.  
  
"Mac, go. I'll take care of them."  
  
She tossed me her keys, "take my car when you come down. It has the car seat in it."  
  
After they had left, I could tell that Trish was coming around. Wanting to get to the hospital to check on Harm as soon as possible, I had to think quickly.  
  
Telling Singer and Sergei to drive Trish down to the hospital, I told Josh to get the baby, and pulled Harm Sr. to the car. He seemed confused and pleaded with me to let him stay with his wife.  
  
"Later, right now we need to get down to the hospital!"  
  
He reluctantly followed me to the car, and as soon as Josh got Luke strapped in we were headed towards the highway. Harm Sr. bombarded me with questions about what was wrong with Harm, and what the hell has been going on. I avoid the questions and concentrate on driving.  
  
When I saw the lights flashing up ahead, I knew it wasn't good. Traffic was at a total stand still. There was a three car pile up ahead with cops everywhere. I knew we weren't going to be moving anytime soon.  
  
"Damn it," I cursed silently.  
  
"Now can you tell me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"About my son; why he is having a heart attack at thirty six, (A/N: I know he's not thirty six, more like forty, but go with me on this.) And who are the kids in the back seat?"  
  
I sighed, knowing I couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer.  
  
"The kid in the back is Josh. Harm and Mac adopted him a few days ago after his mom died. Harm and his father were old friends. His father died when he was six. The baby in the carrier is there son Luke, who is about three days old."  
  
"Mac?" he asked.  
  
"The woman, who went with him to the hospital, is his wife Sarah. We call her Mac for short."  
  
"Sarah," he muttered, probably thinking about the other Sarah Rabb in his life, I guessed.  
  
(Josh's POV)  
  
As Mr. Webb went on to explain how much stress Harm has been under, I sat quietly and prayed that Harm was okay. I already lost one father; I didn't want to lose another. I pulled my CD player from under the seat and slipped them on. Luke was asleep, and I really couldn't stand to listen to any more talk about Harm, because then I would have to come to the inevitable conclusion that Harm might die. Hasn't enough happened to this family already? Why now? We were just getting things back to normal, and know this. I turned up the next song and closed my eyes, praying that this was all just a bad dream.  
  
Hello my friend  
  
We meet again  
  
It's been a while  
  
Where should we begin?  
  
Feels like forever  
  
Within my heart  
  
Are memories  
  
Of perfect love that  
  
You gave to me  
  
Oh, I remember  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
We've seen our share  
  
Of ups and downs  
  
Oh, how quickly life  
  
Can turn around  
  
In an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and  
  
Within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there  
  
'Cause when you are  
  
With me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again  
  
When you are with me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
'Cause when you are  
  
With me  
  
I'm free, I'm careless  
  
I believe  
  
Above all the others  
  
We'll fly  
  
This brings tears  
  
To my eyes  
  
My sacrifice  
  
My sacrifice  
  
(I just want to  
  
Say hello again)  
  
I just want to  
  
Say hello again  
  
My sacrifice  
  
I was about to hit the repeat button, when the car started moving again. I took off my headphones, and rested my head against the cool glass. Mr. Webb was talking about how harm and Mac were trying to permanently adopt me, when we pulled into the parking lot at Bethesda.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I couldn't think straight. Harm was taken up to surgery a few minutes ago, his chances being fifty-fifty. They've confirmed the heart attack, and know they were trying to do some procedure to try and clean up his arteries. But that wasn't the only thing on my mind. The fact that Harm's father was standing in my living room was beyond belief. How in the hell was he alive after all these years?  
  
Thirty minutes and four seconds after the doctor came to talk to me, Webb, Harm Sr., Josh, who was carrying Luke, was headed my way.  
  
"How is he?" Josh asked slightly out of breath for carrying Luke.  
  
"He's still in surgery," I said taking Luke from him.  
  
I take a long look at Harm Sr., before turning to Webb.  
  
"How?-"  
  
"How did I get Harm's father to rise from the dead? It's a long story, and I would rather wait till everyone gets here and Harm is out of surgery. That way I don't have to tell it twice. What did the doctor say?"  
  
"They've confirmed the heart attack, and the doctors are trying to clean up the blockage. It should be another hour or two."  
  
Twenty more minutes passed before Trish, Singer, and Sergei arrived. After filling them in on Harm's condition, they all sat down, except for Trish. Webb leaned over and told me he didn't tell Harm Sr. about Sergei.  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"I didn't know how."  
  
Trish and Harm Sr. stood there awhile and just started at each other. The tears ran down her face as she stood there looking at her not so dead husband. Sergei held on to Singer's hand as he took a good look at the father he never knew. Trish took his hand and led him away to a private spot where they could talk in private.  
  
Sergei and Singer walked over to me a minute later.  
  
"Mac, what is going on?" He asked me.  
  
"I don't know Sergei, Webb said he would explain it to us as soon as Harm was well enough to hear it."  
  
"That could be days!" Singer almost shouted earning her a look from a near by nurse.  
  
As much as I hated to admit it, she was right.  
  
"She's right Webb, just tell us now. I'll explain it to Harm."  
  
"I can't tell you much."  
  
"But you are going to tell us all of it!" The Admiral yelled coming towards us with Sturgis close behind.  
  
At my surprised look at seeing them here, Singer spoke up. "I called them from the road Colonel, I thought they should know."  
  
I bit my tongue, from saying anything inappropriate in front of Josh.  
  
Webb cleared his throat and sighed, just as Harm Sr. and Trish joined us. The Admiral and Sturgis introduced themselves.  
  
"It's nice to meet you sir," Harm Sr. said quietly.  
  
"Start explaining Webb," the Admiral said in a low threatening voice.  
  
"I was made aware of the situation three days ago. One of our ops teams stumbled upon an old jail, where they found four prisoners of war. They were quietly taken to the base, where they were debriefed and were being looked after by the doctors. When I found out that Harm's father was one of the four, I was on the first plane out to Russia."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us then?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to make sure it was him. I know what Harm has been through trying to find his father, and I didn't want to get Harm's hopes up if it wasn't him."  
  
"What do you mean, 'all Harm has been though trying to find me'?" Harm Sr. asked.  
  
"You should let Harm explain that to you sir," I said before anyone else could speak up.  
  
"So what happened next?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Well when I found out it was him; I made sure that he was being looked after and that the others were debriefed. The President was informed the day that they were found, and know that they are all back with there families, the president will be making a formal announcement tomorrow."  
  
"But Webb, it doesn't make sense. Harm was told that his father was killed trying to save-" I began, but Webb cut me off before I could finish.  
  
"But he wasn't killed. Sergei's uncle knew that and took him to a doctor in town who saved him. Harm Sr. was recaptured soon after that."  
  
"Who is Sergei?" Harm Sr. asked.  
  
We all looked to Sergei who was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. He took a deep breath and looked at his father.  
  
(A/N: I don't know Sergei's mother's name, so I'm making one up.)  
  
"I am Nina's son," he paused waiting for a reaction. "I am your son."  
  
The silence was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Sergei pulled a photo of his mother and Harm Sr. out of his wallet and showed it to him. Harm Sr. looked confusingly at his wife, who gave him a sad nod.  
  
"My son?" He whispered.  
  
After a minute of stunned silence, Harm Sr. held his son for the first time. They talked for a few minutes in Russian, while the Admiral and Sturgis came over to talk with me.  
  
"That's a reunion long overdue," The Admiral mussed.  
  
"Yes sir, it is."  
  
"How are you holding up?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I'll be okay, once I know how Harm is doing."  
  
Almost as if on cue, the doctor appeared.  
  
"How is he doctor," I said jumping to my feet.  
  
He motioned for me to step away from the group, and talk with him. I handed Luke to Sturgis, and went over to the doctor.  
  
"Mr. Rabb seems like a very healthy man. Do you what could have caused so much stress?"  
  
I pointed to the group of people behind me, "take your pick."  
  
The doctor nodded in understanding.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He is doing very well considering. The procedure went well, and he should be making a full recovery. But you need to make sure that you keep his stress down to a bare minimum. He isn't as young as he used to be, and his heart can't take all that stress."  
  
"Can I see him now?"  
  
"Only for a minute; the nurse at the desk will show you to his room. I'll tell the rest of the group the good news."  
  
"Thank you doctor," I said hurrying over to the nurse's desk. Thank God he was okay.  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: Wow! Nine pages! My biggest update ever! I hope this chapter explained a lot of things. But don't stop reading this yet, there is still much more to come including Harm's reunion with his father.) 


	11. Why We Make Promises And Run

(A/N: Standard disclaimers apply. Thanks for all of the great reviews so far! It means a lot to me, when people tell me what they think about my work. I figure there will be 2 more chapters, and then I'll be starting my next fic. Please don't stop reading and reviewing.)  
  
  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
The first thing I was aware of was someone squeezing my right hand, and soft sobbing. Opening my eyes, I found Mac sitting next to me, trying to control her crying. When she finally looked up at me, I gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey yourself; you gave me quite a scare flyboy," she said wiping away her tears.  
  
"Sorry," I said trying to sit up when a sharp pain ran through my chest, Mac pushed me back down.  
  
"Slow down there Sailor. You just had surgery; you have to take it easy."  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"A little"  
  
"Well that's understandable. You did just have surgery."  
  
Then it hit me. Right before the ambulance came, I saw my father standing next to Webb. I grabbed Mac's arm, and pulled her closer to me.  
  
"Mac where's my dad? You saw him right? He really was there?"  
  
"Take a deep breath Harm!" She yelled as she saw me getting panicked.  
  
I laid back down, and covered my face with my hands at the thought of him being alive. Mac gently rubbed my arm as I tried to control myself  
  
"He was here. The Admiral took Trish and him back to our apartment last night. They are keeping an eye on Josh and Luke."  
  
"How?" I asked with tears in my eyes.  
  
"It's a long story flyboy."  
  
"Tell me, please," I begged.  
  
She smiled, and wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Webb found out about your Dad being alive four days ago. One of his ops teams stumbled upon an old jail, where they found four prisoners of war. They were quietly taken to the base, where they were debriefed and were being looked after by the doctors. When he found out your father was one of the four, he was on the first plane out to Russia."  
  
"Why didn't he tell me then?" I whispered harshly.  
  
"He wanted to make sure for himself. He didn't want to have to out you through that pain again if it wasn't."  
  
When I didn't answer, she went on.  
  
"Well when Webb found out it was him; he made sure that your dad was being looked after and that the others were debriefed. The President was informed the day that they were found, and now that they are all back with there families, the president made a formal announcement yesterday."  
  
"I thought he was dead. Nina's story-"  
  
"He wasn't killed. Sergei's uncle knew that, but told her he was. He took your Dad to a doctor in town who saved him. Someone from the KGB found out, and your dad was recaptured soon after that."  
  
I tried to fight back the tears, but I couldn't.  
  
"Can you call him for me?"  
  
"Later flyboy; it's only five thirty, let them sleep in."  
  
"What's today?"  
  
"Monday"  
  
"The 15th?"  
  
"Yep, you almost slept through Christmas."  
  
I laughed for the first time in days.  
  
"My dad's alive," I whispered.  
  
"He and your mom haven't left each others side."  
  
"Sergei!"  
  
"Relax flyboy, he's okay."  
  
"Does Dad know?"  
  
"Yeah, I explained it to him the day before yesterday."  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
"To say he was surprised would be a big understatement.  
  
"They have a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"So do you. Harm, we didn't tell him about you being in the military. We all thought you should do that."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"We were all so worried about you Harm. Why didn't you tell me that you were stressed?"  
  
"I didn't want to stress you out too Sarah. I mean with everything that happened. You, Josh, the baby, Jim, I just wanted you to heal."  
  
She turned my head to face her, and took both of my hands in hers.  
  
"Harm we are in this together, remember? If something is bothering you Harm, you need to tell me. I am your wife. I almost lost you," She choked the last few words out.  
  
She choked back another sob, and turned away from me. I sat up and took her in my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah. I'm so sorry; you're right. I'm should have told you. I promise no more secrets."  
  
I slid over and she climbed in the bed with me. We laid like that for awhile, just holding each other. When the doctor came in he laughed, breaking up our Hallmark moment.  
  
"Mr. Rabb I don't think you are quiet ready for that yet."  
  
Mac and I laughed as she moved into the chair next to my bed.  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
"Like I have an elephant sitting on my chest," I admitted stealing a glance at Mac.  
  
"Well I'll make sure the nurse gives you something for the pain. But it is going to hurt for a few days. I want to keep you in the hospital for one more day, but then you can go home; and NO stress."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Don't worry doctor; I'll make sure that he takes it easy."  
  
"Good; get some rest Mr. Rabb. I'll check in with you later."  
  
As soon as the doctor left, Mac reclaimed her spot next to me.  
  
"Now this is taking it easy," I said pulling her closer.  
  
"Promise me something Harm," she said running her hand lightly over my chest.  
  
"Anything," I said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never leave me," she whispered.  
  
"I promise you that I'll never leave you. Butch and Sundance, remember? We go together. Sarah?"  
  
But when I looked down at her, she was already fast asleep. I kissed her again, and closed my eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Sarah," I whispered.  
  
(Fade out)  
  
(Harm Sr. POV)  
  
(About ten A.M)  
  
As soon as visitor hours started at the hospital, Trish drove me down there. Trish wouldn't tell me much about Harm, just telling me that he would want to tell me all of that. She did tell me about his wife though. The thought of my son being married, with two boys made me proud as it was. What more could there be?  
  
I had to keep reminding myself that I have more then one son. I couldn't believe one night Nina, gave me another son. I was afraid Trish would be mad at me, but she was very understanding. She told me about her marriage to Frank some years after they said I was dead, and I told her that I was glad she found someone to make her happy, and give my son a father, she gave me the strangest look, but didn't say anything. I suppose that the thought of Frank still might be a little upsetting for her, so I didn't say anything.  
  
Last night, for the first time in thirty years, holding my wife felt like heaven. I never stopped loving her or Harm, and never stopped thinking about them. I smiled at the thought of the last time I saw little Harm. But he wasn't so little anymore. I used to think he would make one hell of a pilot, but after I was shot down, I hoped he wouldn't be. I wanted him to have a safe job, like a lawyer or a doctor. I didn't want his family to have to go through the same thing that he went through.  
  
Seeing all of Harm's friends at the hospital, I knew that my son was a well loved man. And holding my little grandson for the first time last night, I knew my son did well. I couldn't have been more proud of him. I was worried about him though. Josh told me all about all the stress Harm has been under and I figured that must have been the reason for his heart attack.  
  
As we walked down the hallway to his room, I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. It hit me that today I would be seeing my not so little boy after thirty years. When I first knew I was going home, I was crushed by the thought that he might not even remember me, but now I was nervous about what to say to him after so long. Taking a deep breath I opened the door, and let Trish go in before me.  
  
Sarah was holding his hand, and they were laughing about something. I locked eyes with my son, but the look on his face wasn't reassuring. A mixture of hurt and confusion crossed his face. And that's when I ran. I couldn't face my son. I couldn't explain to him why I crashed, why I betrayed him and his mother. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran.  
  
TBC 


	12. Dad's and Daughters In Law

(Sorry it took so long to up date. Standard disclaimers apply. Please read and review.)  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
After watching in shock as Harm Sr. ran from Harm's room, Harm went ballistic. After claming him down, Trish and I split up to look for him. She took the upper levels of the hospital, while I searched outside. I was skeptical that I would find him outside, being that it was about twenty degrees, but wouldn't you know that's where he was. He was sitting on a picnic table facing the street. After using my cell to phone Trish, I told her that I would talk to him, and we would be back up soon. Trish said that she would go back and try to calm Harm down. I approached him carefully, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"You don't see such warm weather like this in Russia," I said sitting down next to him. He flashed me a quick smile that I knew was Harm's flyboy smile.  
  
"You ever been?"  
  
"Once or twice," I said not really wanting to tell him why.  
  
He turned his attention back to the road. I knew from experience, that you can't push Rabb men into talking, you have to wait until they talk to you. I pulled my fleece closer to my body to try and keep the December chill at bay.  
  
"I don't know why I ran," he whispered. "I just-I just couldn't face him after all these years. I left him when he was just a little boy. He must hate me. And God; finding out about Sergei-"  
  
I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and shook my head. "He doesn't hate you."  
  
"And how would you know that?" He snapped. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, like Harm usually did when he was stressed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"It's okay. And I know because I spent the last ten years with him. We have been partners for the last eight years, and have been married for two years now. Harm doesn't hate you."  
  
"You know I never heard how you met him."  
  
"We met in a rose garden," I said and smiled. I always loved telling people that.  
  
"You met him in a rose garden?"  
  
"Yeah, that was eight years ago, and it seems like just yesterday."  
  
"I'm glad my son met someone like you. I couldn't have pictured a better daughter in law.  
  
I blushed at his comment and thanked him, but I knew we were getting off topic.  
  
"You have to face him sometime, you know."  
  
"He looked so angry when I came in; so angry and hurt. I-I just didn't know what to do."  
  
"But you do know what you have to do," I said.  
  
He shook his head and smiled at me.  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
(Trish's POV)  
  
I was standing in front of Harm's room, anxiously waiting for Mac and Harm Sr. to come back. There was a million questions running through my mind, but I could find no answers. When I spotted the two walking towards me, I gave a sigh of relief, and ran up to hug him, holding him tight feeling as if I didn't he would disappear. He gave me a sheepish smile and a kiss on the head before going into harm's room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"What did you say to him?" I asked, the curiosity getting the better of me, as I watched my son and husband through the window.  
  
"He was just scared that Harm would hate him. I just reassured him that Harm doesn't hate him."  
  
"Why don't we give these two some time alone, and go see what those boys of yours are doing."  
  
We drove back to the house in a comfortable silence that was broken when we saw a black sedan in the driveway. We left Josh home to baby-sit Luke, and weren't expecting any company. Approaching the house carefully we were surprised to see Agent Webb standing in the living room with Sergei and Josh.  
  
"Webb what are you doing here?" Mac asked.  
  
"I know with Rabb being in the hospital, and everything else that is going on, you guys haven't got a chance to get a Christmas tree yet. So Sergei helped me pick one out and set it up."  
  
"Isn't it cool, Mac?" Josh asked excitedly.  
  
"You didn't have to do that Webb," Mac said.  
  
"I know, but I am taking some time of work, and I thought I would stop by before I left."  
  
"Going away for Christmas?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Is it for work or is it personal time?" Mac asked.  
  
"Personal time"  
  
"I didn't know you took personal time," Mac teased. "Any one I know?"  
  
"And why would you assume I am taking time of to spend it with a woman."  
  
"Because you wouldn't take personal time for anything else that I know of."  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"But that still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Yes, if you must know, it is."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"What is this, twenty questions?"  
  
Before she could answer I spoke up.  
  
"Then Mr. Webb I insist that you bring her over for Christmas dinner. That is if you don't have any plans."  
  
"Mrs. Rabb I couldn't-"  
  
"Mr. Webb you brought my family back together, I don't know where to start thanking you. I insist you come."  
  
"I wouldn't try and argue with her Webb, you won't win," Mac teased with a smile.  
  
"Then I guess all I can say is, what time should we be here?"  
  
TBC 


	13. Christmas Surprises

(Yep this is it; the final chapter of my story. I want to that all who have pushed me to keep updating this, and for all my loyal readers and reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Standard disclaimers, are the same as in the last chapter. PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!)  
  
  
  
(Christmas Eve: Rabb House)  
  
(Harm Sr. POV)  
  
Lil Harm-well I guess I can't him that anymore, but Harm came home from the hospital earlier today, and ever since then, he has been driving Mac, Trish, and Mom [That being Grandma Sarah] up the wall. He insisted that he help with the dinner preparations, and they keep driving him out of the kitchen. He finally settled down the family room about an hour ago holding Luke. I watched from the door, as my son sang softly to Luke when he started to get fussy. I could feel the tears start to form, but I quickly brushed them away, and walked away.  
  
I've dealt with my ghosts And I've faced all my demons Finally content With the past I regret  
  
I moved towards the kitchen and heard Trish, Mom and Mac laughing about some joke, while they were preparing dinner. I couldn't even begin to describe how good everything smelled in there. Not wanting to intrude, I walked on and peeked into the living room where Sergei and Lauren were looking over some baby books.  
  
It was still hard to believe that I had another son. I spent years in that Russian prison thinking about little-no Harm, and I didn't even know that Nina was pregnant with my son. While it is still to risky to return to Russia, Agent Webb promised to help me get back there one day to see her. I love Trish with all my heart, but I couldn't deny that I had some feelings towards Nina. She helped me through some trying times in my life.  
  
I've found you find strength In your moments of weakness For once I'm at peace with myself I've been burdened with blame Trapped in the past for to long I'm moving on  
  
In the dining room, Josh was setting the table for the big dinner, that was still hours away. Josh and I hadn't really talked much, but in a way I guess I could relate to him. My father was shot down in WW2 before I was even born. I know what it means to lose a father, and I guess that's why Josh and Harm got a long so well. They both lost a father. I know it isn't fair to Josh that I came back and his father didn't, and I know that's why he feel's a little awkward towards me.  
  
I've lived in this place And I know all the faces Each one is different But their always the same They mean me no harm But it's time that I face it They'll never allow me to change But I never dreamed home Would end up where I don't belong  
  
He was listening to his CD player, an interesting piece of equipment that he let me look at yesterday. The music was turned up loud, but he didn't seem to mind. How could anyone stand to listen to the type of music that he listens to? In one of the brief moments that we had alone, he explained to me how his CD player works, and the different types of music that he listens to. It didn't appeal to me at all, but then again, everyone has their own tastes, I guess.  
  
I wandered aimlessly around the house, just getting familiar with my son's house. In Russia I always dreamed about returning home to my wife and son. My biggest fear was that my son would remember me. That he would grow up calling someone else dad, and that my wife wouldn't have told him about me, that she too would forget me. Now standing here on my son's porch, I have realized that I couldn't have been more wrong. I almost cried when Harm told me that he had joined the Navy and became an aviator, then became a lawyer. I almost smacked him when he confessed that he went to Vietnam when he was sixteen to look for me. And then when he and Mac came to Russia looking for me, and almost getting killed when their MIG was shot down. We both laughed and cried a lot that day. Both for times lost and times to come.  
  
I'm moving on And last I can see Life has been patiently waiting for me And I know There are no guarantees But I'm not alone  
  
I watch my family through the window; they are all gathered in the kitchen now, with the exception of Josh, helping with dinner. They are all talking and laughing, like none of the past few months have even happened. Soon the door opens and Josh smiles as he sits down on the porch swing. He is still listening to his CD player, and has the music turned up loud. I sit down next to him, and think about the conversation I had with Harm that day in the hospital.  
  
I had been so afraid that Harm would hate me, or even worse not remember me. But I laugh as I think that, my boy has been surprising me since day one. Not only did he not hate me, but he remembered me. We talked about old times, and laughed at some of the things that he did. Soon Josh wandered back into the house, as Harm came outside. He sat down next to me, and exhaled deeply, taking in the chilled winter air. Suddenly Harm jumped in his seat, like he had been kicked in the six or something.  
  
There comes a time In everyone's life That all you can see are the years passing by And I have made up my mind That those days are gone  
  
"What's wrong Harm," I asked worriedly. He had only gotten out of the hospital a few days ago, and while the doctor had given him a clean bill of health, I was still worried.  
  
"Nothing, I'll be right back. Just stay here a minute," he said hurrying inside.  
  
A few minutes latter he reappeared and tossed me a heavy jacket, while putting on his flying jacket.  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time," he said running to the car.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked following him to the car.  
  
He only gave me a patient smile and shook his head.  
  
"You'll see," was the only thing he said.  
  
After an hour of driving in silence, we finally turned off the highway and on to a road that I wasn't familiar with.  
  
"Dad, I need you to close your eyes for me," he said keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Harm, what's going on?"  
  
"Do you trust me Dad?"  
  
I turned and faced him like he had lost his mind.  
  
"Of course I trust you son, but I want to know what's going on."  
  
"It's a surprise. I need you to close your eyes, we're almost there. Please," he said turning on another unfamiliar road, but slowing down a good bit. I sighed and closed my eyes, and could almost hear him smiling.  
  
Another ten minutes or so of driving, the car finally came to a stop. Harm told me stay were I was as he got of the car. I could hear him talking with someone, but didn't recognize the voice. He opened my door, and told me to keep my eyes close as he helped me out of the car.  
  
After walking a few yards, we suddenly came to stop, and he told me I could open my eyes. My mouth dropped open at the sight in front of me. It was a yellow bi-plane. I slowly walked around the plane drinking in everything in front of me. From the U.S Navy lettering, and how well restored this plane looked. It was beautiful. But I was confused as to why we were here in the first place.  
  
"You don't remember do you?" Harm whispered.  
  
"Is this plane yours?"  
  
"It's ours, Dad."  
  
As the implication sunk in, I remembered when Harm was younger; we started restoring a bi-plane. Could this be it?  
  
"You-" but I could finish.  
  
"After my crash, I spent a lot of time at the farm. Grandma kept an old Army tarp over it, and I started restoring her. I named the plane after Grandma Sarah."  
  
As I ran my hand over the red lettering, I couldn't help being choked up at what he did.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
I looked back at him in confusion.  
  
He tossed me a pair of goggles, and a hat.  
  
"We have a few hours until dinner; I think we have time for a quick ride, if you're game."  
  
At that moment I couldn't have loved my son anymore then I already have.  
  
"I'm game."  
  
I couldn't even to begin to describe the feeling of flying with my son. I always dreamed about teaching him out to fly, and now being here with him now, it was like a dream come true.  
  
When Harm handed over the stick to me, I could feel my heart soar. I couldn't help but shed a few tears as I heard Harm laugh. Six weeks ago, if someone told me that at this very moment, I would be in a plane flying with my son, I would have called them crazy, not to mention cruel. Mom always told me to believe in miracles, and now sitting here with my son, after thirty some odd years, I really truly do.  
  
I've loved like I should And lived like I shouldn't I had to lose everything to find out Maybe forgiveness will find me Somewhere down this road I'm moving on I'm moving on I'm moving on.  
  
END  
  
(I fought a lot, when decided to do this final chapter. How far do I take it? Whose POV do I write it in? I was originally going to write in the dinner seen, but at the last minute decided not to. I think as to make it up to the readers for not writing in the seen with Harm and his Dad, I wrote this from Harm Sr. POV. I was going to switch about midway, but I really wanted this seen to be taken from an outsider's POV, so I could capture all of the characters from someone who didn't know them really well.  
  
I had Josh listening to his CD player a lot, because I do that a lot to. And some of the songs that I listen to, I can relate to real life. So the songs that I picked out for Josh to be listening to, related to what was going on around him. I hope everyone to the time to read through the songs, because they really hit home with him in some of the chapters. This song has been nagging at me, so I finally decided to put it in, but I left out one part, because that part didn't fit into the story.  
  
With the plane, it really didn't dawn on me until I was about to finish the whole thing up. I realized that I didn't mention it in the conversations that Harm and his Dad had, so I thought the best way to add that in was for Harm to show his Dad what he did. I really didn't remember any of the planes detail, so I had just to wing it. =) (I know corny joke.)  
  
I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it. Now didn't I tell you this would be a different from any story that I have ever written? It was more like a combination of them all. And I want to thank you all again for taking the time to read and review my story.) 


End file.
